A Mega Team
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: I write these every time I watch Power Rangers. Based on ideas and conversations between myself and a dear friend. Non-canon, of course. My friend's the Ranger writer. I just put in my opinions and ideas. I feel like I'm just an annoyance sometimes, but that's my writing life, I guess. I own nothing.


"Why me? There are plenty of other Rangers you could call. More qualified Rangers. Why ask me to be the Sixth Ranger?" 12-year-old Noah Ziktor asked.

"Well, for starters, you're my little brother. We stick together." 22-year-old Austin Oliver replied, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't get me wrong, bro, I'm honored and all, but if you recall, I spent most of my SPD service days getting shot in the arm. I still have a scar."

Simon, Austin's boyfriend smiled. "Hey, you also saved many lives during those days. You're a true Ranger, Noah. I know it, Austin knows it, and your dad knows it."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. I'm the son of the great Tommy Oliver, yet I started my New Tech City days as a criminal." He grumbled.

Trent, the former White Dino Thunder Ranger, walked up to the boy. "Noah, believe me, I get where you're coming from. Heck, so does your dad, remember? Your past mistakes don't determine your future. Your current actions do."

Z, the former Yellow SPD Ranger and a former teammate of the Oliver brothers and Simon, nodded. "Noah, when you first became the Omega Ranger, I knew you were going to be a great hero. Not because you're the son of a Legend, but because you are a good, honest kid at heart. And a Ranger to the core."

Kira, the former Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger knelt in front of Noah. "Look, Noah, from what I saw that day we teamed up, you are a strong, swift and honorable Ranger. You make your father and brother proud."

"More proud than you know." Austin thought.

"Noah, you were selected by your teammates and by the Power itself because you have all the qualities of a Ranger, family lineage not withstanding. Now, all 6 of you come forth and receive your new abilities." Gosei commanded. The 6 Rangers stood before their new mentor. As Gosei assigned each Ranger their power a morpher appeared in their hand.

"Austin Oliver, like your father before you, you are strong, true, and a natural leader. You will once again lead your team to victory as the Red Ranger."

"Simon Riley, like many before you, you have a sharp mind and great wisdom. You will be the Blue Ranger."

"Z Delgado, your unique abilities and inner strengths make you a valuable ally. You will once again don the mantle of the Yellow Ranger."

"Trent Fernandez-Mercer, you have overcome great trials and tribulations, yet you remain a true force for good. You shall don the mantle of the Black Ranger."

"Kira Ford, throughout your life, you have never let go of your dreams and love of singing. You will command the power of the Pink Ranger."

"Finally, Noah Ziktor-Oliver." Noah froze. He never ever used his father's last name. Not because he didn't want to. He just felt that he could never bear such a legendary name. That's why he used his mother's maiden name.

Gosei continued. "Noah, despite your own fears and insecurities, you have the makings of a great Ranger. You have made your family proud before and you will do it again. This time, you will don the mantle of the Green Ranger."

Noah stepped back before the morpher could be given to him. "Me, a Green Ranger? No... I can't. I'm not strong enough."

Austin hugged his brother. "Noah, you don't have to be strong to be a Ranger. Strength is only part of a Ranger's power. A Ranger also needs to be smart, merciful, and willing to do what's right. It's not the color of the uniform, it's the Ranger underneath."

"Still, would you guys really want a kid on your team?" Noah asked. Austin, Simon, and Z smiled.

"You were our teammate once before, and we'd be honored to fight alongside you again." Z said.

"Besides, your uniform will match your eyes." Trent joked as he tossed Noah the morpher.

"Watch it, Mercer. I don't care if your dad's a big-time CEO. I'll beat you black and blue nonetheless. Your bruises will match your hair." Noah chuckled.

"Oh, Lord, not again. Last time my brother mouthed off to a fellow Ranger, they fought for weeks." Austin grumbled.

"Yeah, good times." Simon replied.


End file.
